


愈演愈烈①【锤基】

by ziyigouzi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform, 锤基AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyigouzi/pseuds/ziyigouzi
Summary: 锤基au黑帮强强ABO黑客基×黑帮少主锤共两部有转生
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	愈演愈烈①【锤基】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文乐乎更新

夜晚的纽约景色是秀丽的，灯光是这个长夜的主角。街道上，糜乱的霓虹灯在水雾中朦胧，为这个城市的舞台披上了一层奢乱的衣裳。  
一处卡巴莱的高层，纷乱的彩光高频率的跃动，舞池里，人们扭的像窝蛇，带着亮片的衣服闪动着，女人露出的半截花白的胸部耸动着，男人们尖叫着，这是一个奢侈，放肆，杂糅着香水味的地方。  
居于正中央的吧台前聚了几堆男女，有Alpha也有Beta。而他们的的眼都紧紧的贴在一个身着纯黑西服的男人身上，像贪婪的腹蛇一样爬行游走。  
男人系着条软绸领带，蜷曲的披肩发搭在一侧的肩膀上，面容是百里挑一的俊俏，那碧绿的眼睛像昂贵的祖母绿宝石，在跃动的灯光下闪烁着。  
他正摇晃着手中的调酒瓶，优雅的几个翻手，混有伏特加和龙舌兰的液体落入敞口高脚杯中，2茶匙Blue curaao将液体浸成幽蓝，挤上几滴柠檬油，男人将杯子退向前。「您的BlueShark」冷清的声音响起，勾起了人施暴的欲望。点酒的男人越过杯子攥住人的手，惹得俊俏男人的眉头皱了皱，双眼危险的眯了起来。   
「Loki，我喜欢你很久了。」Alpha故意泄露出几缕信息素，蛊惑的看着眼前被称为Loki的男omega。  
「我只是个调酒的」Loki不着痕迹的抽回手，笑着回答，拒绝的意味不言而喻。  
「不识抬举的家伙」男人忻忻的走了，回头还啐了一口。  
用手绢擦了擦手，loki的目光飘过喧闹的舞池落到一处露天的包间里。隔着瀑布一样的水晶帘子，这包间不似别处欢腾，里面坐着四五个男人不常说笑，只是各自喝着自己杯里的酒，红的蓝的黄的杂乱的摆了一桌子。  
「史蒂夫 ，我去趟洗手间」一声低沉的磁性男音打破了沉闷的气氛，一个穿着高档西装的金发男人站了起来，他的衬衣、外衣、皮鞋、领带、别针、袖扣都很大方名贵。男人脱去外衣，拍了拍旁边的人，他高大的身躯充满了爆发力，衬衣勾勒出的肌块让无数omega红了眼，尤其是那雄浑的Alpha气息，像草原上的雄狮。  
「索尔」被叫的男人看了他一眼，皱了皱眉，嘱咐到「你尽快吧，别忘了正事。」  
「不会」爽朗的笑了，金发男人回答，他将外套搭在肩头，几个黑衣男人替他掀开帘子，他迅速走了出去。  
一路步伐沉重，他来到洗手间，从口袋里摸出一盒香烟来，慢慢的抽了起来。  
「那个omega还真是不知好歹。」刚才在吧台的男人一边洗手一边和他的同伴抱怨。  
「还没钓到手?要不要哥们帮你一把？」他的同伴甩干了手搂过男人的肩膀在他耳边小声的说「没有什么婆娘、男人是下点药泡不到的，听我的，保证让那个omega在你身下浪叫。想想吧，哥们儿，这不刺激吗？」  
「fuck，我TM哪敢?！最近黑白道都查的这么严，你以为这是布鲁克林区啊，哪那么容易？」  
「嘿，我这有包，别人给的，不试试吗？」他的同伴从裤子里扣出一个皱皱巴巴的牛皮纸包偷偷地塞到他手里。「我替你观望着巡警，事成了，别忘了让哥们也爽爽，我想那个o很久了。」  
两人大笑起来开始讨论吧台上那高冷的O的身段。忽然，一双有力的手从后面环住了他们。  
「伙计，你们刚才说什么？」thor叼着烟笑着问道，Alpha强大的威压下的两个男人吓的直哆嗦。  
刚才两人的话，他都听见了，忍不住怒火中烧。  
「雷神」两人惊呼，吓得差点湿了裤子，拼命的求饶声在一声闷响中结束——thor将他俩的脑袋狠狠地碰在了一起，像砸核桃那样。  
扔掉手里的两个废物，thor拾起掉在地上的纸袋，皱着眉头打开了它，里面是些乳黄色的颗粒。他低头闻了闻，眉头锁的更紧了。  
又是这该死的东西。  
thor把它全部倒进水池里，拧开水龙头冲了下去。  
两个月前全球被一种称为零点的毒品祸害的一塌糊涂。这种药不分AO，种类丰富，渠道鱼龙混杂。全球的犯罪率随之暴增，尤其，制造它的背后实力还总针对着阿斯加德——全美最大的黑会。  
这种事是联邦政府是解决不了的，什么也查不出来，无奈，只能和黑道合作——谁也知道暗地里的路子比明面上的要广得多，消息也更为灵通。  
想想那老局长（不要带入政治观念，本文架空，人物虚构）向自己父亲奥丁点头哈腰的样子，thor真想踹老头的屁股一脚。这些软蛋的东西没有骨头，让人看了像见到蛆虫一样，恶心的很。  
不过这也不能全怪他们，毕竟零点藏的深到像冬天里的蛇，掘地三尺也寻不见一点尾巴，背后的势力像一夜之间忽然冒出来的，暗地里的交易也极为隐秘。上个月才刚查出一处，但手下的人一个能攻破那防火墙的也没有，于是 ，线索又断了  
奥丁只能在帮会外搜寻。直到昨天，奥丁看好了一直位居地下黑客榜首男人called邪神。这是个极其神秘的人，无论难易出钱就接活。似乎为了钱，什么都能做。于是奥丁私下查了他的个人信息之后便派自己的儿子到这处夜店来，吧台上调酒的omega显然就是他们的交涉目标——Loki。  
解决了两个爱事的，thor借着水流冲了冲手，眼光却随着那水旋摇摆起来。扔掉口中的香烟，他烦闷地走出洗手间对一直跟着他的两个打手使比了个手势，示意他们去处理一下里面头破血流的两个人，自己则独身离开了  
「嗨，Loki好久不见。」听见充满磁性的男声Loki抬起头，早在索尔靠近这边的时候，他就察觉出来了，只是怕自己想多了尴尬，故意默不作声。  
「好久不见，thor」Loki脸上挂着挑不出毛病的微笑，心里却乱的像一团麻线，怎么理理不清。他暗地里捏紧了手中的量酒杯。  
「最近还好吗？」男人尴尬的挠挠后脑勺，脸上是和方才截然不同的表情，有种憨憨傻傻的感觉。  
Loki比以前更俊俏了，披到肩膀的卷发衬着omega的小脸越发精致，那闪动着的敏捷的绿眼镜配上淡红的薄唇漂亮的像摆在梳妆台上的娃娃。整个人还透着股小鸟的灵气。  
「不怎么样，混着过日子而已。」Loki答道。「来杯酒吗？」他指了指台面上的液晶屏，动作优雅毫无卖弄风情的意味。   
「blueshark吧。」索尔拉开椅子坐下，空气中熟悉的omega信息素让他红了红眼眶。那是一种玫瑰花与酒香的混杂，年轻时花香多些，眼下倒是酒味更浓了，有些醉人。  
「Loki，24点了。」另一位调酒师走来，想是要交班了。  
「抱歉，我可能要先回去了。」Loki放下手里调了一半的蓝酒，眼神在撞上那和酒色一样的宝蓝眼睛时又慌慌慌张张的避开 撇向别处，小脸红了一圈。  
「你明天有空吗？」  
「有，没事，你走吧，我明天再来。」  
他俩小情侣般的对话让空气有点暖昧的奇怪。  
「那明天见。」Loki冲他挥挥手几乎是落荒而逃，无人察觉的是平日里冷漠的欧米伽的此时耳垂红得快要滴血。  
坐在吧台旁看着人走了 ，thor的眼神追逐着他来到转角处，等那人的影子飞鸟似的不见了，他这才想起正事。  
郁闷的扯松了领带 ，他将那调了一半的蓝酒一口饮下。伏特加的烈性在喉咙叫嚣，这酒少了一味柠檬的酸甜。  
没关系，还有明天thor想着。  
更衣室里，Loki换下一身制服，裸露出的细长脖颈上系着象征omega身份的黑丝带 ，性感的曲线在微光下更为迷人。他套上的高领黑毛衣遮住了omega相对敏感的颈部，披上件有些陈旧的酒红色大衣，索上柜门，Loki匆匆离开。  
纽约的大街上落了雪，灰灰白白的。Loki走在去公交车站的路上，一尘不染的黑皮鞋在茫茫的雪地上留下一串音符一样的脚印，演绎的是半喜半忧的乐章。  
他一手拎着一个方便袋 ，几盒阿帕替尼静静的躺在里面。  
哈出一口热气 loki拉高领子 ，白雾在眼前飘散，看着路边晨光下的法国梧桐，他的眼角红了。  
忆起高中那年，刚开学，天还没亮。凌晨他正坐在课桌上研读着毕业班的科目，手里拿着一块干硬的黑面包，粗糙的颗粒有些划嗓子。  
他是整个校园里唯一的omega，由于是alpha专属的高等教育学院，他是凭着自己的成绩，硬挤进来的，而且由于学费昂贵，他不得不在一年的时间里学完所有高中课程——没错，Loki的家里很穷，他甚至不知道自己的父亲是谁，Loki的记忆里似乎从来就没有父亲的影子，身边唯一一个家人，就是身体一直不太好的母亲弗丽嘉。一个女omega，要想在繁华喧闹的纽约城独自养活一个孩子很不容易，尤其她本身就担着债务。  
Loki小时候并不知道自己的母亲为什么会但着那么重的债，印象里她从来都是节俭的很。家里的肉奶买了也都是给自己吃的，母亲就静静地坐在对面 ，挂着和蔼的笑容，仿佛他吃好了自己也开心。  
如此温柔的人的脸颊每月却总有几天是肿的，身体上也尽是淤青。每次小Loki看到这样的母亲都害怕，他就这一个亲人。看着发抖的小Loki弗丽嘉就笑着抱她在怀里，轻柔的安慰着。后来Loki才知道，那些伤痕是追债的人打的。  
母亲很美，但她从不打扮自己，但那份淡雅从容的气质所显示出的高贵不是与生俱来的，她的一举一动都散发着贵族的风范，因为弗丽嘉以前是个富人家的小姐，忽然一夜之间不知因为什么，整个家族大厦服之一炬，随之而来的是巨大的尾款。但到底发生了什么，弗丽嘉至今一字未提。  
他和母亲过着清贫的生活，时不时因为讨债的砸破了政府补济的房子而露宿街头。但贫苦的生活虽然艰难，弗丽嘉总不肯让Loki放弃学业。她总是说「我们的Loki是一个聪明的孩子，将来成功了一定能过上好日子。我的孩子一定是幸运的。」  
每次她这么说Loki看着她强打起精神的样子总是心里很痛，他把自己的力气都用在学习上，花了很短的时间就跨了很多级，一第一的成绩被这所学院破格录取，因此他那天坐在那里，心里激动又忐忑。  
「yo，你好！」他愣神的时候，身旁的座位被拉开，一群人簇拥着一位少爷似的金发少年坐在了他旁边。阳光般的金发倾刻间闯进了他的眼里，在心上插下了一面旗帜。  
从此一束光照亮了她，整整一年。  
自己喜欢他这件事，Loki从一开始就知道，男人也值得他喜欢。  
索尔从不介意自己是个比他小两岁的omega，也不管别人看他时怪异的表情，他护着他似乎自己是他的弟弟。  
他对她笑得很灿烂，那蓝眼睛成了她最喜欢的东西，是他的天空，是他的海洋，是他的慰藉。  
每天早上，Loki的桌子上都会出现一个包装精致的饭盒，那是索尔给他的，他知道。里面装的东西别致精巧，有些他甚至见都没见过。起初他红着脸不接受，thor就调侃他。「你看你瘦的，还嫌弃我的东西差劲吗？」  
相对于alpha强壮的身形，Loki确实算得上娇小了，两条露在白衬衫短袖下的胳膊苍白瘦小，看起来可怜生生的。于是一个愿意送，一个只能收。  
看着Loki这小腮帮子，一口一口的啃食甜饼，thor总笑得很甜。  
知道两人身份差距悬殊，这份感情，Loki只能藏在心里，看着她的太阳，让感情在暗地里发酵。  
这种喜欢是偷偷的喜欢，他没有罗密欧的勇敢，只能在夜色来临时幻想一下舞台剧上的浪漫场景。  
thor总在Loki心里，纵使时过境迁，每每想起总是她心里掀起波涛。所以，在看到thor的第一眼，Loki就认出了他。  
他记得那次索尔请他喝汽水，刚打完篮球回来的男孩子将衣服扔给他就奔向了冰饮机。  
Loki站在墙角的阴影里，抱着怀里的衣服，上面裹狭着thor略显稚嫩的信息素，很温暖。他偷偷将头埋入衣服。  
那拧开的粉红色汽水是初恋的味道，淡淡的是水蜜桃的果香。粉红色的泡泡溢散出来染红了少年的半张脸。  
Loki以为自己只会成为thor的回忆，没想到和他竟还能在未来重聚。


End file.
